Love for my best friend
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly and Oliver fall in love and go on their very first date.
1. The sweet smell of apples!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Author's note: This story is a prequel to the season 3 episode 'What I Don't Like About You'. It's what actually happens at the beach party and Oliver and Lilly's first date.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love for my best friend.<strong>

Lilly Truscott has just arrived at the beach. She's wearing a cute little pink tank top and a nice cool denim skirt. She's not happy though. She doesn't have a date and Miley is out of town to do her movie 'Indiana Joanie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra'.

Then she notice her friend Oliver Oken over at a table alone. She decide to go over and talk to him. "Hi, Oliver! What's up?"

"Hi, Lilly! See that girl over there?"

"Casandra Black?"

"Yeah, she just told me that she'd never date a guy like me! So I'm feeling like a loser right now! What about you?"

"Not exactly happy either! I didn't get a date for this stupid beach-party!"

Suddenly Lilly can see Nose-Whistle Walley walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no! He's gonna ask me to dance with him!" says Lilly.

"Tell him that you don't want to and everything's fine!"

"I can't do that, Oliver! He's a geek and a loser, but I don't wanna hurt a guy's feelings just because I'm not hot for him."

"Then you got a little problem on your hands. The geek-boy is on his way!"

Before Walley can speak Lilly grab Oliver's arm and says "Sorry, I'm here with Oliver!"

Oliver doesn't know what to do, but he decide to keep his mouth shut for now so his friend Lilly don't have to dance with Wally.

As Walley leave their table Lilly slowly place her head against Oliver's neck. "Aaaww!" says Lilly in a soft sensual voice. Her heart start to go wild. She's not sure why at first, but she like it.

Oliver can feel a sweet scent of apples from Lilly's hair. "Yeah, that smell so sexy! Apples without a doubt."

"It's my new apple-perfume! You like it?"

"Like it? I _**love **_it, Lilly!"

"And now a slow nice one for all of you who are in love tonight." says the DJ's voice through the speakers.

A slow romantic song by Radiohead starts.

"Wanna dance, Oliver?"

"Of course, I'd love to, Lilly!"

Oliver and Lilly get up from the table. Oliver put his arms around Lilly's waist and Lilly put her arms around Oliver's neck and then they begin to dance along to the music.

Even though there are so many people there, both Oliver and Lilly feel like they are the only two humans in the universe as they slowly dance to the sweet music.

They are still dancing when the music goes from Radiohead to a faster song by Coldplay.

"This song is the best one!" says Oliver, but Lilly is so in love with Oliver and lost in her emotions that she can't hear him.

Suddenly Oliver pull Lilly even closer to him and kiss her right on the lips. Lilly is a little surprised, but still kisses him back.

"So, Lilly?"

"Yes, Oliver!"

"Are we you know together now or something?"

"If you want us to, Oliver!"

"I do want that, Lilly!"

"Me too!"

"Eh, Lilly..." says Oliver. "You got a pimple."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry, it's okey! You're still my cute little Lilly-Pop!"

"Lilly-Pop?"

"Yeah, you know like in Lilly with a pimple..."

"Hey, that's actually a cute name!"

"Wanna be my girlfriend, Lilly-Pop?"

"Yes, I do, Ollie-Pop!"

"Okey, I'm your Ollie-Pop!"

"Wanna go out tomorrow, Ollie-Pop? You know, on a date..."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"I wanna go ice skating!"

"I'm not really good at ice skating..."

"I could teach you!"

"Okey, pick you up at five?"

"It's a date, Ollie-Pop!"

"Yeah, it is, Lilly-Pop!"

Lilly does her back-flips as she does when she's really really happy.


	2. Ice skating and Love!

**Oliver is on his way to Lilly's house to pick her up before they go to the ice skating-arena.**

"Who ever knew that the perfect girl for me was right there all these years?" says Oliver to himself.

When Oliver arrive at Lilly's house he see Lilly waiting for him on the deck.

"Hi, Ollie-Pop!"

"Ready for our date, Lilly-Pop!"

"Sure I am, Ollie-Pop!"

Lilly is wearing a green jacket and black pants and has a pink bag with her ice skating-gear in it.

"You do know that I'm gonna look really stupid out there, don't you?"

"You've never been ice skating before?"

"Not since I was 10, Lilly-Pop!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I fell as soon as I went out on the ice!"

"I'm sure you'll do much better this time, Ollie-Pop!"

Later at the big ice skating-arena, Lilly and Oliver are getting ready for the fun.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

"For you I would fight with a demon, Lilly-Pop!"

"You're so cool, Ollie-Pop!"

"I've been told that...!"

"Sure!"

"Smokin' Oken's a real man you know!"

"You still go by that stupid name, Ollie?"

"I'm always gonna be Smokin' Oken, baby!"

"I still like you my big sexy Ollie-Pop!"

"And I like you too my sweet little Lilly-Pop!"

"Come on, this way!"

As soon as they step out onto the ice, Olive fall and pass out.

"Oliver? Oliver, can ya hear me?"

"Eh, yeah..." says Oliver as he start to recover. "That was a very nice movie, Lilly!"

"What movie, Ollie-Pop?"

"Sorry, I didn't know what I said, Lilly-Pop!"

"Are you okey?"

"I wouldn't say no to a nice little healing-kiss!"

"Aaaww, you're such a romantic, Ollie-Pop!"

Lilly and Oliver kiss each other with heat and passion.

To Lilly it's like in one of her romance-novels when the guy and girl kiss and it feels as they are the only people on Earth and the air is filled with the sweet sound of a thousand magical violins.

Both Lilly and Oliver are so happy to have found each other.

**The End.**


End file.
